


[ART MASTERPOST] Irresistible

by Psynatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Animal Transformation, Bee-Lover Castiel (Supernatural), Beekeeper Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean/Cas Reverse Bang, M/M, Magic, Shapeshifting, Squirrel Dean Winchester, Witch's Familiar Dean Winchester, Wizard Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psynatural/pseuds/Psynatural
Summary: Art inspiration for the ficIrresistible, written byraths_kittenCastiel is a lonely wizard longing for a familiar to bond with. Dean just really wants a taste of this pie that’s luring him in somehow.





	[ART MASTERPOST] Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> I created this art as one of three prompts for the [Dean/Cas Reverse Bang](https://deancasreversebang.fandom.com/wiki/Dean/Cas_Reverse_Bang_Wiki). My art prompts for the two other DCRB fics that I illustrated will be posted on 18 June and 27 June - stay tuned!


End file.
